Andromeda 201
Andromeda 201 is the 9th successful space mission to take off. It is part of the Saturnian intergalactic research mission program Andromeda. Crew Final crew Original crew Backup crew Information Launch Ring 10, 2, 475 B.C. 02:45 ST, Stygian Spaceport, Saturn Landing Ring 10, 8, 475 B.C. 05:50 ST, Sampson Plains, Triculonia Takeoff Ring 10, 11, 475 B.C. 09:15 ST, Sampson Plains, Triculonia Return Ring 10, 17, 475 B.C. 03:25 ST, East Ocean, Saturn Research Information Destination: Triculonia Landing site: Sampson Plains Service/Command Module: Gemini Planetary Module: Taurus Artifacts retrieved: Soil, rocks Time span of mission: 15 days, 0 hours, 40 minutes Time span in space: 6 days, 3 hours, 5 minutes (1st), 5 days, 6 hours, 10 minutes (2nd) Time span on the planet: 3 days, 3 hours & 25 minutes Time span to orbit: 3 days, 3 hours & 23 minutes Background Crew selection The mission of Andromeda 200 went perfectly in successfully researching the remains of Melmac in Ring 6, 475 B.C.. Saturnian Border Patrol Andromeda commander, Chess Masters, handpicked Milhouse Van Houseman, George Anderson & James Bell to fly in Andromeda 201 as the main crew. Saturnian Border Patrol general, Jack Stewart, argued about the backup crew as Bart Sampson, John Chase & Frank Johnson were the backup. Stewart argued that Sampson was needed for his night shift on Ring 10, 31. Masters scheduled the date so the launch & returns would be prior to Ring 11, just in case Milhouse Van Houseman was to fall ill. Replacement of James Bell A week before the launch, James Bell was tested & it was seen he had passive cases of pneumonia. To prevent the other crew members from getting sick before the launch, Milhouse Van Houseman was told by Masters he had to make the decision. Jack Stewart told Van Houseman that he could replace Bell with John Chase & they could continue, but if he held out for Bell, he would not be flying in Andromeda 201. Milhouse picked Option A. Launch Andromeda 201 launched from the Stygian spaceport on Ring 10, 2. Docking Gemini docking with Planetary Module Taurus]] John Chase, the new Service Module pilot docked the Command Module with the Planetary Module. If he hadn't done it correctly, the ships would have crashed. Orbit & Landing on Triculonia Andromeda 201 reached Triculonia after 6 days of flying through space. Separation & Landing of Taurus Milhouse Van Houseman & George Anderson moved into the Planetary Module. John Chase disengaged the docking mechanism, allowing the module to land down on Triculonia. Anderson successfully managed to land the module correctly. Orbit of Gemini After hearing of the touchdown & reporting all was well, John Chase began his 3 day long orbit around the Triculonian atmosphere. He returned to the site of the landing 3 days afterwards, ready for retrieval. Return Disengagement of the Service Module Upon reaching the area where Saturn was coming into view, John Chase disengaged the Service Module & the crew prepared for reentry. The Service Module, unlike the Planetary, didn't have a heat shield like Gemini (the Command Module) & Taurus (the Planetary Module). The module reentered Saturn's atmosphere & incinerated. Reentry The Command Module entered the atmosphere of Saturn & landed in the East Ocean. Record Category:Andromeda Program Category:Triculonia